


Empty Handed

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [15]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Carly is okay.





	Empty Handed

Shawn pushed her away; Johnny slept with another woman; Todd had a carload of luggage; all of them only part of Carly’s most recent encounters with men.  
  
Financially, she was secure; her children safe; she should’ve been perfectly content - she had spent endless hours telling herself this.  
  
Everyone promised not to leave her right where she was, each man swore they’d be the one to stay no matter what, and each failure was just a reminder of how fragile trust was in her life.  
  
But there was something to be said for a home absent of argument and judgment.


End file.
